stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Super Ilha Melancia
12 de Maio de 2016 4 de Setembro de 2016 (Online) 3 de Outubro de 2016 (TV) |prod = ASA |escrito e esboçado = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae e Sue Hong Kim Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston Co-produtor Executivo Ian Jones-Quartey |anterior = "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" |proximo = "Broca de Gems"}} é o 1º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 79º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 1º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 79º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no dia 04 de Setembro de 2016, na página oficial do Facebook do Cartoon Network Brasil e em 3 de Outubro de 2016 na TV. Sinopse Steven descobre o que aconteceu com as Melancias que ele criou. Resumo do Episódio thumb|Steven passeando pela vila melancia|left Em um sonho, Steven encontra-se na Ilha da Máscara, no corpo de uma Melancia Steven encontra um Cachorro Melancia que o leva a ilha e ele vê a comunidade. Depois de se reunir a comunidade melancia da ilha ele encontra um Steven Melancia com um cajado ele bate em Steven, ele se vê cara a cara com Malaquita, que parece pronta para quebrar as correntes feitas por Lapis Lazuli (em Libertador). Ao acordar, Steven conta a tudo as Gems, que se apressam para a Ilha da Máscara, deter Malaquita. Para o desespero de Peridot, que está preocupada com os tremores causados pela Drusa. Elas dizem para Steven ficar com Peridot no celeiro, e ele expressa suas frustrações para Peridot, que sugere a desobedecê-las. Steven admite que sabe que as Gems mandaram ele ficar lá por sua segurança, mas tem a ideia de voltar a dormir, a fim de possuir o corpo de outra Melancia Steven, a fim de ajudar sem estar em perigo real. Depois de acordar na ilha em seu novo corpo, ele observa as Gems enfrentando Malaquita ainda acorrentada, que exprime a sua surpresa que Lapis conseguiu aguentar por muito tempo. Depois que Malaquita finalmente se liberta, as Gems se fundem formando Alexandrite e prosseguem para lutar contra ela. Como Malaquita parece estar vencendo Alexandrite, as Melancias Steven se escondem numa caverna atrás de uma cachoeira, a melancia possuída por Steven encoraja as melancias Steven a ajudar Alexandrite em sua batalha. Com suas lanças, flechas e catapultas, as melancias Steven conseguem distrair Malaquita o tempo suficiente para Alexandrite se libertar de sua mão de gelo. Depois Alexandrite convoca o Mangual de Sugilite arremessando-o no rosto de Malaquita, depois convoca o Martelo de guerra de Sardonyx e arremessa Malaquita para cima. Quando Malaquita está no ar Alexandrite usa o Arco e Flecha e acerta Malaquita, que se desfunde. Lapis e Jasper, que estão inconscientes, caem após se desfundirem e Alexandrite segura as mesmas. Elas reconhecem Steven habitando uma melancia Steven e agradecem ao Steven e as melancias Stevens por sua assistência. No entanto, os terremotos causados pela Drusa continuam, deixando uma rachadura na terra, onde Lapis foi salva, mas Jasper cai dentro da rachadura, e as gems admitem que não serão capazes de alcançar o celeiro a tempo, de modo que elas dizem Steven acordar e dizer a Peridot para começar a cavar sem elas. Como a cena desaparece com Steven acordando, as Gems dizem a Steven que estão orgulhosas dele. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Melancias Steven *Garnet *Pérola *Ametista *Peridot *Alexandrite *Malaquita *Lapis Lazuli *Jasper *Cachorro Melancia *Cavalos Melancias *Galinhas Melancias Músicas Instrumentais *''Watermelon Steven'' *''Collaboration / Malachite VS Alexandrite: Part 1'' *''Malachite VS Alexandrite: Part 2'' Informações de Fundo *É revelado que as Melancias Steven foram morar na Ilha da Máscara após Steven mandá-las irem embora. *Alexandrite reaparece neste episódio, com um novo visual, devido à Garnet e Ametista terem se regenerado em "Libertador" e "Reformas". *É revelado que Alexandrite pode atirar fogo (que é seu Lança-Chamas) pela sua segunda boca. *Este episódio confirma o "Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)", que afirmava que as armas da Alexandrite são todas as armas de suas componentes. *É revelado que Steven pode "possuir" suas Melancias. *Jasper apertou o punho direito após cair pelo chão, o que significa que tenha recuperado sua consciência ou seria um rápido erro de plena animação. Informações de Produção *O nome desse episódio foi revelado na lista de episódios da Cartoon Network. *Este episódio foi o primeiro episódio do especial "In Too Deep". *No Brasil, esse episódio foi liberado no site do Cartoon Network Brasil primeiramente, devido à uma hashtag criada pela mesma #StevenCorridaCN, que, ao atingir a meta da popularidade, fez com que o episódio fosse liberado. Continuidade *As Melancias de "Steven Melancia" reaparecem. Alusões *'Super Mario Island': O nome do episódio em inglês se assemelha ao Super Mario Island. Erros *Após Alexandrite dizer: "Vocês duas deveriam passar algum tempo separadas", Malaquita some do céu. *Em muitas cenas, a cor da segunda boca de Alexandrite se torna igual à cor de seu rosto. *Quando Alexandrite soca o estômago de Malaquita, as manoplas de seu mangual somem, aparecendo apenas o chicote e poucos segundos depois elas re-aparecem. *Jasper e Lapis Lazuli desaparecem quando as Gems começam a rir. somem.]] Vídeos New Episode Sneak Peek - Steven Universe - Cartoon Network|Preview de "Super Watermelon Island" Steven Universe Gem Drill & Super Watermelon Island (Promo) Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Gabriela Medeiros como Peridot *Zach Callison/André Marcondes como Melancias Steven *Márcia Morelli e Fernando Mendonça como Alexandrite *Vânia Alexandre como Malaquita de:Kampf um die Melonen-Insel en:Super Watermelon Island es:La Isla Sandía fr:L'île des super-pastèques it:L'isola dei super cocomeri nl:Super Watermeloeneiland pl:Arbuzowa Wyspa pt:Super Ilha Melancia ro:Insula Super Pepene ru:Super Watermelon Island tr:Süper Karpuz Adası Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z